A orillas del río
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Percy se da cuenta que desde hace tiempo sus sentimientos por Annabeth no ha sido los mismos, mientras que que otros sentimientos por otra persona han empezado a florecer...Oh mierda, ¿Me he enamorado de Nico di Angelo? Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Percy&Nico" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Percy&amp;Nico" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A orillas del lago

Juegas compulsivamente con tus manos, pasándolas entre sí una y otra vez con nerviosismo que se nota no solo en tu gesto; sino a la vez en tu mirada inquieta, como un pequeño animal acorralado. De la misma manera trazas un camino para un par de metros después dar media vuelta y volverlo a recorrer, Katie Gardner probablemente te mataría solo por empezar a hacer un camino de tierra en la fresco pasto que crecía en las afueras de las cabañas; pero no es algo que te preocupe precisamente en este momento.  
"_De acuerdo Percy, cálmate; no es la primera vez que le dices a alguien que no estás interesado_" piensas, y en cierto grado tienes razón; claro que esas veces en muchas ocasiones eran chicas que apenas conocías porque tenías una chica/novia-posteriormente-de la cuál estabas muy enamorado. Ahora se trataba de decirle a esa novia de la que estabas muy enamorado que ya no lo estabas.  
Dejas la posición de tus manos de villano de los 90 para pasar una de ellas por tu pelo. Diablos, ¿Realmente ibas a hacer eso? ¿Tantos golpes en la cabeza te han dado y este ha sido el resultado? Ahora empezabas a cuestionarte porque tu cabeza no era exactamente el problema, sino tu corazón.  
— ¿Percy? —Oyes que una voz te llama, te paras súbitamente con la espalda totalmente gato, como un gato con la cola erizada; te preguntas si tu pelo se habría parado del susto pero no es algo en lo que pienses demasiado. Dioses aquello era ridículo, ¿Derrotar titanes, gigantes y hasta a la misma tierra? Claro, porque no; romper con la novia: eso ya le provocaba terror puro.  
— ¿S-Si? —tartamudeas, mientras te volteas a verle con una media sonrisa que probablemente salió como una mueca. Okey, el aparentar normalidad había fracasado estrepitosamente, mejor acaba con todo antes de que te de un ataque de hipertensión. Ella como era de esperar te mira raro, y ahí es cuando recuerdas que tú eras quién le llamo para hablar— ¿Te parece bien que nos sentemos? Lo que te vamos a hablar es un poco difícil.  
— Claro, aunque iba a decírtelo a ti; parece que estas a punto de desmayarte—te dice a tiempo que se sienta en el pasto a tu lado. Te ríes de forma nerviosa; pasas tus manos por la grama pisoteada tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas, pero si apenas podías coordinar tu cabeza para no hacerte un mar de nervios-y eso que no estabas calmado precisamente-el saber que decir no era algo fácil.  
— Annabeth…  
— ¿Me llamaste aquí para terminar conmigo, no es verdad? —aparta tu mirada del suelo para verla con incredulidad; en sus ojos no había enojo o rabia, en realidad te miraba taciturna; en sus ojos de tormenta observabas que aunque hablaba con tono tranquilo, el decir eso le había puesto triste.  
— Si, ¿pero como tú…?  
— ¡Percy! —te vuelve a interrumpir mientras menea la cabeza con reproche, como si le sorprendiera el hecho de que tu lo hicieras— En primera, nos conocemos desde hace 6 años, y hemos sido mejores amigos 4 de ellos; sin contar que a diferencia tuya yo soy intuitiva; ¿De verdad creías que no lo notaría?  
Se te hace un nudo en la garganta, con el sentimiento de verte acorralado nuevamente en ti. ¿Ella de verdad había descubierto su pequeño y reciente secreto? Él apenas se había dado cuenta, claro que tenía que ver con que lo había negado para si hasta la saciedad, y sin embargo al final las excusas se habían acabado mientras el sentimiento permanecía.  
Y es que sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado del rey de los fantasmas.  
Todo empezó luego de la guerra con Gea, al final lograron derrotarlo y Reyna con Nico y Hedge lograron llevar la atenea pártenos a salvo; uniendo a los dos campamentos listos para la batalla con el verdadero enemigo. Nico sobrevivió aunque con muchas heridas, por lo cual se tuvo que quedar en el campamento mestizo para recuperarse. Tú lo visitabas cada día.  
Quizás fue porque luego de lo de Bob, empezaste a entender la importancia de las personas que sin querer olvidabas; que te sentías que le debías algo porque luego de la pesadilla del tártaro y ser encerrado por dos gigantes le hiciste cargar con el peso de guiar a los demás hasta las puertas de la muerte; o puede ser porque una parte de ti aun seguía sintiéndose responsable del niño de 10 años que encontraste en esa escuela militar y luego lo dejaste a su suerte tantas veces.  
Hazel también se había quedado en el campamento para hacerle compañía en lo que se recuperaba; aun el día de hoy venía bastante a menudo para cerciorarse junto con Jason para que el joven no abandonara el lugar.  
Fue entonces en esos días en el hospital, que aunque se mostraba huraño y amargado; empezaste a albergarle cierto cariño. Su humor negro no era tan malo como parecía, de alguna forma siempre encontraba la manera de hacerle reír inclusive cuando le insultaba; por más que no fuera su intensión era buen comediante de forma irónica.  
Trato de irse luego de estar curado, pero entre los tres no lo dejaron marchar. Nunca supiste quién de los tres logró convencerle, si Hazel con su mirada de cachorrito y su frase "No quiero perder a mi hermano", Jason con su aura de líder-al-que-obedecerás-te-guste-o-no o si como decía Nico; eras tan molesto que debía ceder.  
Aun así, sus charlas no se vieron en el olvido. Nico aun en el campamento normalmente estaba solo y apartado de los demás; en algún punto del día este terminaba yendo a la orilla del lago, lejos de las canoas y de la gente en general; y sin importar que lo encontrabas. Sueles estar ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre tenías tiempo para él.  
Fue tiempo después que empezaste a notar cosas raras, principalmente cuando era Nico quién no estaba disponible. Hazel, Frank y Jason venían a visitar el campamento seguido; Jason venía a ver a su hermana, Frank a sus amigos de la profecía de los 7, y Hazel a Nico. Te gustan sus visitas, batallar con Frank era interesante ya que él podía cambiar a voluntad para mostrarte un nuevo reto, ahora que no era necesario un líder veías que Jason no era tan malo y Hazel sin duda era buena amiga tuya.  
Pero a veces el hijo de Hades estaba ocupado con ellos; Frank realmente no era problema pues aunque era su "cuñado" y su relación no era mala tampoco eran amigos; pero Hazel y Jason eran otra historia.  
No había forma de que te molestaras con Hazel, la chica era un encanto y era de las pocas con Nico se llevaba bien, incluso aunque no llevaban muchos años juntos se notaba que se tenían cariño. Tú no sabías hasta el día de hoy como es que Jason y Nico eran buenos amigos; solo sabías que Jason había intentado serlo mientras tú estabas en el tártaro y el otro finalmente cedía.  
Puede que con la hija de Plutón fueras incapaz de enfadarte, pero con el antiguo pretor era otra historia. Ambos a veces tenían batallas pero la mayoría del tiempo hablaban-justo en el lugar donde tú y él lo hacían, para colmo-y cada vez que estaban juntos Jason te miraba como si le hubieras hecho algo terrible; y aunque no lo admitías te molestaba, ¿Primero te aparta de Nico y después te mira así? ¡El muy capullo!  
Luego estaba el hecho de que esperabas su tiempo a solas con cada vez mas impaciencia, siempre mirando hacia el lago preguntándote si ya estaría allí; y a veces yendo a comprobar cada 20 o 30 minutos para asegurarte de que no se había marchado o que esperaba mucho. Incluso se extendían sus charlas, apartando todo de tu mente donde solo te concentrabas en esos ojos oscuros.  
Además, ya no tenías los mismos detalles con Annabeth. Tu sonrisa de bobo enamorado al estar con ella se fue desapareciendo, no latía de forma frenética tu corazón al estar cerca de ella, tus besos se volvieron fríos y un poco forzado.  
Habías estado ignorando todo desde hace semanas, porque realmente tú no deseabas creerlo; ¿Dejar de estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga, la hija de Atenea que siempre te acompaño, la chica que te busco por cielo y tierra, tu novia por…un chico? Lo negabas y renegabas hasta el cansancio, no importaba cuantas veces en tus sueños esos ojos aparecían, como deseabas tener al hijo de Hades entre tus brazos, como era que esa amistad se había vuelto algo posesiva y con un deseo de que no fuera solamente tu amigo. Pero como bien dice el dicho, no puedes tapar el sol con las manos.  
Y ahora se encontraba allí, enfrentando la verdad; ahora se suponía que era la parte fácil-nótese que lo de "fácil" es un eufemismo-porque el planeaba librarse con secreto ese mismo día, y con las dos personas más involucradas. Solo esperaba que no le saliera el tiro por la culata.  
— ¿Entonces tu sabes quién…?—preguntas cauteloso; sin saber que más temer, su respuesta o su reacción.  
— En realidad, esa es la parte que aun no logró descifrar—suspira derrotada, como si hubiera sido un desafió mental que la había derrotado; tenías que admitir que solo ella podría llevar tan bien el hecho de que había estado tratando de ver quién era la chica de la que su novio se había enamorado; y probablemente solo no lo había podido adivinar porque no era una chica. De repente su mirada vuelve a dirigirse a ti— ¿Quién es? ¿Piper, Hazel?  
Niegas con la cabeza— Nunca lo adivinarías Annabeth— ella está sentada a lo indio, mirándote con curiosidad. Tú por el contrario, tienes las piernas flexionadas hacia ti, con los brazos cruzados y los codos sobre tus rodillas; pones la cabeza en medio. ¿Cómo decirle a la que ha sido tu amorosa novia por dos años que todo acabo porque te enamoraste de un chico de 16 años?  
Sientes una mano en tu hombro, al moverte para ver descubres que ella estaba allí, con una mirada comprensiva aun con el dolor que sentía— Esta bien Percy, puedes confiar en mí.  
Tragaste en seco, a la vez que apretabas la mandíbula. No sabías que hacer; por una parte querías dejar salir ese secreto que te asfixiaba, querías creer que ella lo comprendería y te apoyaría, y realmente deseabas sentir que no te estabas volviendo loco; por otro lado, ¿Cómo iba a tomárselo bien? Estas terminando con ella y de paso le cuentas que te gusta un chico, probablemente esta en el top ten de las razones más humillantes para que te boten.  
Aun con tus dudas, en su mirada llena de la misma confianza y amistad que te ha brindado desde niños, fue lo que te hizo darte cuenta que sin importar si eras un héroe o no, si tenías amnesia o no, si eras bisexual o no; ella siempre estaría allí.  
— Es Nico, estoy enamorado de Nico—confiesas finalmente, sintiendo un peso menos entre tus hombros.  
No logras sostener la mirada; aunque en el minuto confiaste con que ella estaría bien con ello el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de ti, ¿Y si la noticia no le caía tan bien como pensabas? ¿Y si empezaba a gritar y volverse loca? ¿YY si atraía a tanta gente con sus gritos que todo el mundo se terminaba enterando?  
Empezabas a ver qué tan rápido podías correr y avisar a todos que Annabeth comenzaba a decir incoherencias cuando algo le descoloco: una risa.  
Te volteas a verla completamente sorprendido, efectivamente la rubia estaba riendo; podía notarse un poco de melancolía pero aun así esta era totalmente natural, sin forzar. Cuando acabo su risa estabas casi seguro que se te erizaron los vellos de los brazos y rezabas para que tú no parecieras un gato asustado. Ahora si no entendías nada de nada.  
— Con que era él, ¡Por eso no lo sabía! Dioses, ya empezaba a creer que me estaba volviendo tonta; pero claro, siempre reduje mis ideas a chicas, no ha chicos; aunque si te pones a pensarlo si tenía sentido—te sonrojas por sus palabras, aunque no lo piensas mucho ya que miras dudoso a tu ex novia. Aun con su leve risa y la frase, sabías que no estaba tan bien como lo demostraba; era lo suficientemente fuerte para no mostrar cuan dolida estaba, y a la vez te sentiste culpable por darte cuenta de ello. Te da una leve sonrisa— No te atrevas a sentirte culpable Percy Jackson.  
Ni siquiera te sorprendiste de que adivinara lo que pensabas, era como cuando estaban en batallas; con una mirada ya sabían lo que querían decir—Pero Annabeth, no es justo que tu-  
— Percy, el amor nunca ha sido justo. Además una relación no tiene porque acabar con un final feliz; y sé que tu no fue tu idea enamorarte, simplemente paso—a pesar de sus palabras de consuelo, te sentías mal por ella. El primer chico del que se enamoro se volvió el líder de una guerra y anfitrión de un titán; y cuando parece tener un final feliz con un chico que le corresponde va a los dos años a enamorarse de un tío, hay que joderse— Quiero que me hagas un favor.  
— Lo que sea—dices de inmediato, esperando que no sea algo bochornoso.  
— Dile lo que sientes—carajo, ahora deseabas que fuera algo vergonzoso. En realidad ya tenías en mente el hacerlo, sin embargo pensabas que cualquier cosa podías retractarte de decirlo y listo; el tener que prometérselo a Annabeth era otro asunto, puede que no sea como jurar por el río estigio, pero se lo tomaría muy en serio por la situación que era—Por favor Percy, solo porque yo este triste no tienes que estarlo tú.  
— De acuerdo Annabeth, te lo prometo—dices derrotado, pareja o no; dudabas poder volverle a negar algo a la chica. Antes de irte, te inclinas para darle un abrazo a tu amiga; se sorprende un poco antes de corresponderlo— Gracias Annabeth, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.  
— Gracias Percy, y ahora toma algo del valor que tienes para destruir monstruos y dile lo que sientes a Nico, no creas que olvidare la promesa sesos de alga—dice un poco divertida. Te separas al tiempo que te alejas de ella; deseando que las moiras fueran buenas con la chica y que le dieran alguien que estuviera siempre con ella.  
Caminas a tu paso, con tu mente nuevamente a cien. Terminar con Annabeth, listo y salió mejor de lo que pensaba; confesarle a cierta persona tus sentimientos…a poco de hacerte y contigo temblando por ello. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Nico? Esperabas que bien, pero eso era relativo; te gustaba, pero sabías que el chico no era demasiado sensible que se diga, para colmo venía de los años 40 y por moderno que pudiera pasar sabías que en ese entonces aquello no era muy bien visto-y eso que actualmente no era todo amor-.  
Antes de que te des cuenta, ves a Nico sentado en la orilla de siempre; ¿te estaría esperando? No estás seguro, aunque para ti ese lugar era solo para ustedes dos; él iba allí siempre que necesitaba espacio si en los alrededores de las cabañas había mucho ruido.  
Pensabas que era mejor tener un plan, tener algo que decir y dejarse guiar por eso; y al verlo abandonas esa ideas, tu sabes que los planes no son lo tuyo, tu actuabas al momento.  
Y es lo que ibas a hacer.  
— Hola Nico—le saludas casualmente, mientras tratas de amarrar mentalmente la parte cuerda de tu mente para que así puedas actuar con total impulsividad; y con algo de suerte sacar el valor que no sentías actualmente.  
Da un pequeño salto aun sentado, ha tiempo que tomas un lugar a su lado y lo miras extrañado y un poco decepcionado; ahora confirmas que no te esperaba a ti.  
— Hola Percy—te devuelve el saludo, ahora un poco más calmado mirando hacia el lago. No dicen nada, y tú no sabes si debes esperar a que diga algo más, decir algo tú o confesarte. Dioses, primero con Annabeth y ahora Nico; ¿Acaso la cabaña de Afrodita no tendría alguna guía para declararse y así evitarse esos momentos incómodos?  
— Estaba pensando en irme al campamento Júpiter—tu diarrea mental es interrumpida por esas palabras; incluso la parte amordazada de tu cabeza-que amordazadamente te decía que abdicaras tu reinado en villa estúpida y te olvidaras de la confesión-se calló súbitamente al escucharlo. Toda tu mente se congelo.  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Eres griego Nico, perteneces aquí! —exclamas con toda rapidez, mordiéndote la lengua al querer decir que personalmente no ibas a dejar que él capullo se alejaba cuando por fin ibas a decirle lo que sentías. Él solo se encoge de hombros.  
— El campamento Júpiter ha aceptado a los griegos desde lo de Gea, piensan que aunque uno de su padre divino no sea romano el tener más hijos de dioses sería buena idea; Jason desde hace un tiempo que me ha estado diciendo que vaya para allá y empieza a no parecerme tan mala idea—Tomas nota mental de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara al hijo de Júpiter por estarle metiendo en la cabeza esas ideas— A pesar de todo sé que me considera su amigo, y allí esta mi hermana que se que le encantaría verme allí con ella; además no hay nada que me ate aquí.  
— ¡Nico pero que hay…que hay de mí—con voz estrangulada, dices la última parte. Odias lo cursi que suena, pero era verdad; aun si te rechazaba el día de hoy no querías que él se apartara de ti, y por malo que fuera en geografía sabía que el tramo de distancia entre Nueva York y California era mucho. Por un momento te mira con sorpresa, para luego volver su mirada al horizonte.  
— Puedo venir de vez en cuando, y sé que los demás no tendrán problema si vienes junto con Annabeth, Piper y Leo al campamento—lo miras sin palabra, no querías decirle que tu lo que deseabas era verlo todos los días, y no solo unas veces al mes o a la semana a lo mucho—Tienes muchos amigos Percy, no dudo de que encontrarás con quién pasar el tiempo.  
Tu propio ajetreo verbal no te dejaba ver que el chico estaba más que frío, algo indiferente; como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera tan difícil que tenía que fingir que no lo era, y el tono en su voz era como el tuyo: estrangulado como si deseara decir algo que no salía de su boca.  
— Pero no lo es mismo—murmuras por lo bajo, sin poseer el valor suficiente de decirlo en voz alta. Por lo visto no te ha oído.  
— Además se que probablemente quieras pasar más tiempo con Annabeth; antes los vi y parecían bastante serios, ¿Era por qué no pasan mucho tiempo juntos verdad? —el tono de ahora es algo enojado, como si odiara el tener que admitir aquello.  
Esta vez lo notas, y un lejano recuerdo se te vuelve a la mente. Según alguna clase de rumor, él estaba enamorado de Annabeth y por eso te odiaba tanto; eso había sido hace mucho tiempo ya y nunca lo creíste posible, pero al oírlo empezaste a temer que fuera cierto. Nico enamorado de Annabeth; y tu rompes con ella porque estas enamorado de él, sip, sonaba a que te ibas a ganar un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula.  
— En realidad—dices taciturno, con tu mente aun ocupada en la idea de que Nico realmente podría llegar a odiarte— estábamos así porque estaba terminando con ella.  
Ahora se voltea a verte, pero con la mirada con nada más que estupefacción; parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus cuencas.  
— ¿Pero qué-? ¡Si ustedes han sido la pareja número uno del campamento desde la guerra con Cronos! ¡La seguiste hasta el tártaro porque le prometiste que no se separarían de nuevo! ¿Cómo es eso de que has terminado con ella?  
—Porque me di cuenta de que me enamore de alguien más—dices antes de que te des cuenta. La sorpresa de Nico parece ir en aumento antes de apartar la mirada, como si de repente el mirarte fuera demasiado para él.  
— Suerte entonces, eres el gran Percy Jackson; probablemente la chica te corresponda—habla con un tono amargo, con sus manos metidas en su chaqueta de aviador. No te molestas en corregirle lo de que no era una chica, aunque le sorprendió la frase; ¿Tantas chicas se habían enamorado de él? Vaya, eso solo le daba más peso a la ironía.  
— De hecho, creo que cuando me confiese me va a odiar—confiesas con una irse amarga, a la vez que ves tú reflejo en el agua. Ahora no parecías el gran Percy Jackson, el vencedor de monstruos, titanes y de la tierra misma; ahora solo veas a un Percy totalmente derrotado, como si esperaba el final. Sientes la mirada de Nico sobre ti.  
— ¿Por qué te iba a odiar? —su tono se oye totalmente extrañado, por lo visto le sorprendía que alguien no te correspondiera. "Hola, ¡Tu!" piensas para ti, pero no lo dices.  
— Resulta que casualmente él está enamorado de Annabeth—por tu voz no parecía importarte lo que significaran esas palabras, como si fuera la frase más trivial del mundo.  
— ¿Él? ¿Acaso-?—iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpes antes de que termine. Puede que no tuvieras un plan, que te sintieras totalmente vencido, pero con el atisbo de impulsividad que siempre te salvo la vida decides que si ibas a perder a Nico, ibas a disfrutar lo mejor que pudieras. Te inclinas agarrando el cuello de su camisa, y antes de que el menor pueda oponer resistencia lo besas.  
No es más allá que un choque de labios, no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para robarle un beso como es debido; probablemente ya le iba a saber mal que le besaras como lo hacías. Dura un par de segundos el contacto, aunque probablemente son los dos segundos más gloriosos que hayas podido disfrutar. Sueltas el cuello de su camisa, y aun con pocos centímetros entre ustedes le dices.  
— Si, se trata de ti—confiesas por fin, sintiéndote totalmente libre al hacerlo, así como el nudo en tu pecho que ahora se haya libre por tus palabras; y piensas que es probablemente el único beneficio de ello. Te apartas, haciendo ademán para levantarte; cuando el otro toma tú brazo y con la misma velocidad que tú hace unos segundos; te arrebata un beso.  
Este no es tan inocente como el otro; habías estado pasmado por unos momentos antes de corresponderle. Sin permiso, abres la boca al igual que la de él y deslizas tu lengua a la suya, mueves la cabeza acercándote más a él e intensificando el beso. Ahora fueron minutos juntos, con ustedes sin apartarse hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo demasiado fuerte. Es entonces cuando tu cabeza vuelve a tierra.  
— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué-?  
— De verdad que eres un idiota, ¿No habías notado que yo estaba enamorado de ti desde hace años? —dice a la vez que te miraba con incredulidad. Tu boca abierta se cierra para luego abrirse, como si fueras un pez en el agua. Nunca notaste si él gusto de alguien, de hecho solo parecía que estaba enojado y más cuando Annabeth y tu…oh.  
— N-No, no lo había notado—dices totalmente impactado; jurabas que hasta hacía poco tiempo te había odiado, al punto que nunca habías notado que realmente el solo tenía ciertos conflictos sentimentales. Te sentiste mal por causarle tal pesar al pobre, pero estabas seguro que podías remediar eso.  
— Dioses, eres realmente un idiota—bufa mientras se vuelve a sentar frente al lago mirando al mismo; aunque no dejaba de ser evidente el sonrojo que tenías.  
— Si, pero soy el idiota del que estas enamorado—dices riéndote a la vez que te acomodas a su lado; disfrutas de ver como su sonrojo se intensifica y mira a otro lugar en un intento de ocultarlo.  
A orillas del lago siempre había sido un buen lugar para pensar, allí es donde se había enamorado de Nico y le había dado su primer peso. Sonríes viendo el atardecer con el chico que te gusta junto a ti; y con seguridad pensabas que ese era tu lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Wow más de 4000 palabras! Realmente no esperaba que mi primer fic slash correspondido tuviera este tramo.  
Vale, les imploro que si lanzan tomatazos, no le den muy fuerte. Es la primera vez que escribía un fic slash de amor correspondido, y estaba tan absorta escribiendo que estoy segura que tengo varios problemas con los signos de puntuación; ¿Si me gusto? Creo que eso se verá más tarde.  
El título es un asco y estoy casi segura que el summary también lo será.  
Este desastre va dirigido a Lupit M su fic "La Venecia del Norte" que al leerlo me inspiro para hacer esto; no creo que me quedará tan bien como al de ella, pero que se le puede hacer.  
Y…creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, muchas gracias por leer.  
Se despide cordialmente,  
Lira.


End file.
